


Help Me Forget

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crying, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Stress Relief, Tension, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: After a meeting gone wrong at Crypton Headquarters, Kaito had returned home in angry tears. Being the supporting boyfriend he was, Gakupo suggested the two of them take a bath to help relieve stress. Kaito happily obliges, wanting to do anything to forget what Kagamine Len had said to him.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP since June, and I'm glad to finally get it done. I've been thinking about Kaito for a while and I don't even think I can imagine how it feels to have sold so poorly to indirectly affect the sales of future Vocaloids of the same demographic. This is my personal headcanon of Kaito: he's happy that he's gotten popular to be one of the most-known Vocaloids, but he feels guilty for his initial failure affecting the rest of the male Vocaloids that were released. But now he has a loving eggplant samurai for a husband to help comfort him. Enjoy!

Once he entered the suite, Kaito slammed the front door behind him with a force strong enough to make Big Al jealous. Save for the outburst, the penthouse was quiet, and to the blue-haired Vocaloid, it felt empty. Kaito leaned against the door and gripped his arms with a lowered head and clenched his jaw. He felt himself shake, but the reason was lost to him, and he couldn’t describe his current feelings too well. Was he irritated, stressed, angry? Kaito didn’t know, but he knew it wasn’t positive. His eyes stung and he felt a migraine creep into his skull, and he couldn’t help but groan.

“Kaito?” Kaito lifted his head slowly to see his roommate and lover peek into the room with a lifted eyebrow and a concerned look on his face. Kaito lowered his gaze and saw a paintbrush lightly grasped between Gakupo’s fingers, and a sour look grew on his face as a result. Gakupo furrowed his brows in confusion and worry at the other’s appearance: Kaito’s eyes were red and puffy, and Gakupo noticed the dried tears on his cheeks. Whatever happened must not have turned out well for the ice cream lover, and the thought caused the samurai to frown. “What happened?”

Kaito averted his eyes with furrowed brows, lowering his arms to his sides as Gakupo strode closer until there was no space between them. He felt fingers graze against his knuckles gently and knew Gakupo wouldn’t leave him alone unless he had an answer. “It’s nothing,” Kaito breathed out. “We were talking, and things got pretty hectic.” He closed his eyes in exhaustion and tilted his head. The fatigue from crying had caught up with him and now all he wanted to do was sleep the night away.

Gakupo pressed soft kisses along his cheek and jawline as a hand grabbed Kaito’s waist to pull him close for comfort. Clearly whatever was said had bothered him this much, and it would only continue unless he had his mind taken off of it. Although he doubted it, Gakupo hoped that nothing too offensive was said, but that was something almost impossible with Kaito’s company. He briefly glanced away before turning back to the blue-haired man with a gentle smile. “Let me get cleaned up and I’ll draw us a bath, okay?”

Kaito still had a frown on his face, but nodded nonetheless and prompting Gakupo to pull himself away. Kaito slumped against the door in silence, hearing a slight clutter from another room. It took no time for the purple-haired Vocaloid to return to his side, giving him a comforting smile as he took Kaito’s hand in his own and guiding him down the hall.

Their bathroom was spacious and had light gray covering it from the ceiling to the floor. Kaito sighed with closed eyes as Gakupo trailed kisses from his cheek to his shoulder, coaxing him to drop his clothes on the floor. When the warmth disappeared, running water was heard, and he spotted Gakupo sitting on the edge of the tub making sure it wasn’t too hot. His hair had been pulled back and tied up in a bun that sat on top of his head and the way his legs were positioned left nothing to the imagination. Kaito felt a light blush creep on his face, but he shook it off before Gakupo had a chance to notice.

Gakupo beckoned him forward, and Kaito nodded and lowered himself in the water, hissing at the heat touching his skin before settling in the younger Vocaloid’s lap and leaning against him. He sighed contently for the first time that night, tilting his head to allow Gakupo’s lips to trail across his shoulder. Kaito jumped when he felt hands caress his back, but realized it was only Gakupo giving him a well-deserved massage. All of his normal spots were being pressed, and he shivered when Gakupo pressed that sensitive spot between his shoulder blades. Gakupo pressed a soft kiss to his neck before speaking. “So, care to tell me what happened today?”

Kaito immediately slumped with a frown. Gakupo stroked circles around his hips for possible comfort. Kaito sighed and leaned against him once again. “Wat was talking about the plans for the next Magical Mirai,” He began. “As we all expected, Miku was going to be in the spotlight front and center while the rest of us were only limited to promotion material. He showed off the new outfits that we were supposed to get, but he only said they were working on Miku’s. I don’t know if ours will get made.”

“You should. The rest of you are just as important.”

“Tell that to the company,” Kaito huffed. “We were left to talk about the concert and what we could do. Miku said she was going to talk to Wat about giving us more to work with. Meiko put us both in the spotlight of the conversation.”

Gakupo couldn’t say he was surprised. Meiko and Kaito always got the short end of the stick when it came to promotion; Kaito especially was the one who was struggling more, always trying to take whatever offer he could get. Meiko at least had the favorable appeal as a female Vocaloid.

Kaito continued. “And I don’t know what happened, but Len was just so… mad about something. We didn’t know what it was, but the minute I started talking, he snapped. He started venting about Miku getting the spotlight, not getting enough attention as Rin, and he went on for a while. Luka tried to calm him down, but…” He trailed off with a lowered head. “He said he blamed me for why he’s not as popular as the others, and he called me a failure.”

Gakupo froze, not moving the hands on Kaito’s hips but not pulling away. He almost didn’t want to believe it, and Len of all people should know the circumstances behind Kaito’s release. But he wasn’t going to worry about it yet; Kaito came first, after all. “Then what happened?”

“Don’t know. I left after that. Rin was yelling at him, though. I could hear her from down the hall.” Kaito kept his face hidden from the younger Vocaloid, but from the occasional sniffle, Gakupo could tell he had started crying again. He pulled Kaito into a light hug, leaving soft kisses across the nape of his neck. But Kaito was still, and it made him worried. He would speak up, but he felt the older Vocaloid had more to say.

Sure enough, he did. “I don’t have to be reminded what happened,” He said with a grumble. “I know I failed. No one wanted me.”

“Kai-”

“I don’t get it,” Kaito continued. “I really don’t. There has to be more of a reason why. Leon was successful, but why wasn’t I the same? Len did great, you did amazing, the others did well. Why not me?” He turned around to face the samurai, tears still rolling down his face. “What did I do wrong?”

Gakupo didn’t exactly know what to say, but he felt as though he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know what it was like –Nor imagine— being in Kaito’s shoes. But he did know what it was like to be affected by his release. Before him, there were only Len, Kaito, and Leon who had to fulfill the role of being the only male Vocaloids on the market. Len was especially affected because Rin was the more favored of the two, and while he was used, he was normally pushed to the side for Rin. In Gakupo’s case, while he gained popularity, Gumi was still considered the main priority of the company, and the fact still stood to modern day.

Regardless, the stigma was still there, and Kaito blamed himself for it.

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to go off like this,” Kaito tried to excuse himself and he hid his face again. “It’s just so… hard, you know? I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask to be made. I didn’t ask to fail.”

“Kai,” Gakupo reached forward to cup his face with both hands, wiping Kaito’s tears away and forcing him to lock eyes. “You didn’t do anything. It’s not your fault. You were just released at a bad time. So was Len, and so was I.”

“But you didn’t fail.”

“No, but that doesn’t mean we weren’t affected,” Gakupo pulled him close. “Think about it for a bit. If people wanted a male Vocaloid around your release, do you think you would have the same sales?” Kaito sniffled again, but shook his head. “See? It wasn’t you. You may not have sold well, but the people who bought you like you for who you are. As do I.”

“Gaku.” Gakupo smiled. Despite the tears still resting in his eyes, Kaito’s face seemed more relaxed than it was. Gakupo cupped his chin and pulled him forward for a kiss. Kaito felt himself relax as the samurai used his free arm to hold him tighter. Kaito threaded his fingers into Gakupo’s hair, almost taking it out of its bun as their kiss deepened. When they pulled away, Kaito hid his face in the other’s shoulder with a nuzzle. “Hey, Gaku?”

“Hm?”

“Can we take this to bed? I… wanna forget about tonight.”

Gakupo chuckled and pecked his cheek, cradling his head gently and positioning them in a way where Kaito was straddling him. Kaito had cupped one of his cheeks and stroked it with his thumb, shuddering when Gakupo brought his lips to his ear. “Of course.”

Not even half an hour later, Kaito felt his shoulders being pressed into the mattress as Gakupo kissed him. The bun had fallen and there was a cascade of purple trailing down his back and shoulders. Kaito’s hair was still wet and matted but neither of them seemed to care. Kaito hooked his arms around the samurai’s shoulders, letting his fingers twirl themselves in his hair, and he grabbed onto it when he felt a nip at his collarbone. “Gaku-”

“No, no. Let me distract you.” Gakupo said in a low tone, pressing the spot between Kaito’s shoulder blades to get a reaction out of him. Sure enough, Kaito bit his lip with a moan, and it only told Gakupo to continue. Kaito had wrapped his legs around the other’s thigh and started to thrust himself against it before Gakupo grabbed his hips to stop him. “We’re not in a rush, Kai. Take your time.”

“They don’t care,” Kaito sobbed out while throwing his arms over his eyes and shaking his head. “Yamaha doesn’t care, Crypton doesn’t care. No one wanted me. I’m not even supposed to look like this.”

“Kaito, look at me,” Gakupo pried his arms away and bent down, their lips almost touching. “Don’t think about them. Focus on me. Only me.”

“…Okay.” Gakupo pecked his cheek as a reward before returning his gaze to the semi-marked collarbone before him. Taking another look at Kaito’s face, he bent down to take a nipple between his teeth, and the other was being twisted harshly. Kaito jolted and grabbed fistfuls of hair, giving it the occasional tug. Gakupo wasn’t fond of hair pulling, but he endured it since Kaito needed something to take the edge off.

Although, he wasn’t expecting an all too familiar hand to grasp his unattended erection, and he bit down harder than he wanted to. The moment he tasted copper and heard a painful cry from the man above him, Gakupo pulled back instantly with concern, wanting see how bad the damage was. There was a speck of red right above Kaito’s left nipple and the other was protruding loudly between Gakupo’s index finger and thumb, red and swollen from the stimulation. Gakupo used his free hand to cup the older man’s face, and Kaito leaned into the touch with closed eyes. “Are you alright?”

Kaito gave him a nod and kissed the heel of his palm, his hand still firmly wrapped around Gakupo’s length. Kaito guided his lips back to his neck and shoulder as Gakupo slowly started to thrust into the hand that had began stroking him. He felt his legs being wrapped around Gakupo’s waist, bringing their erections together and causing Gakupo to thrust harder against him. Kaito reached over to the bedside table with his free hand, hooking a finger into the handle of the top drawer before pulling it open. He shoved aside the various trinkets that had cluttered the bottom, and he rummaged through it until he felt what he was looking for: a half-used bottle of lube and a condom, both of which had his name written all over it.

Gakupo had swatted his hand away and leaned back to admire the small flecks across Kaito’s skin. Kaito squeaked with wide eyes as his legs were hoisted in the air, harsh fingers clinging to the back of his thighs as they were spread apart. “Uh, Gakupo?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other’s erection: standing proud and leaking precome with a flushed tip. Gakupo held a look of contemplation as if he was debating on whether he should continue teasing or get it over with. Eyes narrowed, he bent down and Kaito had to hold back a squeal when he felt a tongue slicken his hole. Kaito’s knee was pressed against his chest, and his hands flew down to tug at Gakupo’s hair. Kaito breathed heavily, toes curling when he felt a light suction as he was spread open further. His head was spinning, the air felt hot, but regardless, he did his best to thrust down to meet Gakupo’s mouth.

Gakupo pulled away to grab the bottle of lube from Kaito’s side, allowing the older Vocaloid to catch his breath momentarily. “Still with me, Kai?”

“Y-Yeah.” His own erection had smeared precome over his torso, but it hadn’t faltered in the slightest. He watched Gakupo slick his fingers, and while this wasn’t their first time, Kaito couldn’t help but feel a bit tense when it came to the penetration.

Two fingers slipped inside and Kaito automatically melted at the touch. He bucked his hips with an arch before Gakupo had to hold them down. Kaito’s groan only made him smile. The stretching and scissoring had done its part to relieve Kaito from most of the tension he felt; His head fell backwards and tilted to the side, eyes glossy and lips parted with a flushed face Gakupo was familiar with. His walls had toppled and left him at his most vulnerable, and that made it easier for he and Gakupo to get exactly what they wanted.

Three agonizing fingers later, Gakupo slipped the condom onto his length and silently contemplated how much lube was enough lube before coating himself. He slowly positioned himself, leaning over Kaito and pulling him into a kiss as he gently thrusted himself inside. Kaito had clung to his hair for dear life, one hand digging nails into his scalp while the other was pulling on the strands that had fallen from his back. He noticed that Gakupo had stilled and he nipped his ear. “Gaku, I’m okay. Just move.”

They had started at a slow rhythm. Kaito’s hands had moved to the sheets and one of Gakupo’s hands moved to his waist to keep them both steady. The other slid around his waist and positioned itself on his lower back. Kaito appreciated the support and pushed back against the heat that was pooling in his lower gut. He blocked off any trailing thoughts and continued to focus on Gakupo pounding away at him.

Gakupo was hunched over and panting heavily, hiding his face in Kaito’s shoulder with a groan as Kaito’s heels locked around his waist. He lodged a fist into Kaito’s hair and pulled it back, and he felt one of Kaito’s hands slip between them to grab his own erection. Kaito’s moans grew when Gakupo began to nudge his prostate repeatedly and the heat in his stomach was close to boiling over.

Even with the condom on, Gakupo thought he would melt. With Kaito squeezing around him, he didn’t expect to last long. Kaito babbled something incoherent to Gakupo’s ears, but he only responded with a grunt as he bit down on a few of Kaito’s sweet spots once again.

Kaito arched as he came, gasping for air as he made a mess of his stomach and hand. It was apparently enough for Gakupo to finish as well. He froze with tight fingers on Kaito’s hips, spasming as he released inside of the condom. The two of them were silent save for the pants, and Kaito allowed the younger Vocaloid to pull out of him. Gakupo leaned back, trying to catch his breath, and he looked over at the other with one eye open. Kaito still had his legs spread wide and his erection was slowly coming back to life. He lifted an eyebrow as the older man spoke. “Gaku…more.”

Who was he to deny such a request?

* * *

Gakupo groaned as he threw a hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight coming in from the window. His other hand was wrapped around Kaito’s shoulders while Kaito used him as a pillow. Both of them were still naked, the almost-empty bottle of lube sat on the bedside table, and there were a few used condoms tossed lazily into a trashcan. Both Kaito and Gakupo were littered with bitemarks and hickies, and there was a very prominent purple mark where Kaito’s neck met his jawline. Gakupo slowly sat up, carefully setting Kaito’s head on the pillow next to him and brushing hair out of his face. His eyes were less puffy and his face looked quite peaceful. It made Gakupo smile.

Swinging his legs off the bed, Gakupo stepped towards the dresser to pull on the pajama pants he had planned to wear the night before. He had pulled his hair into a low ponytail and glanced at himself in the mirror, wondering how long it would take for his marks to vanish (He assumed a good week at the earliest). There was a moan from the bed, but it was only Kaito nuzzling the pillow and curling up under the sheets.

Gakupo had one lock of hair put together in a braid before he heard a knock from the front door. At first, he assumed it was Miku or Meiko coming over to see if Kaito was alright. Rin was a good possibility too. However, when he opened the door, he was met with surprise.

It was Kagamine Len in the flesh.

Gakupo immediately crossed his arms with a scowl. Whatever the older Vocaloid was about to say, it had better be a good explanation. Len rubbed one of his arms and averted his gaze awkwardly as he sighed. “Is Kaito here?”

“He’s still asleep. What is it?” Gakupo lifted an eyebrow.

“Well, I wanted to apologize for last night,” Len replied sheepishly. “What I said was uncalled for, and I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on him.”

“Rin apparently scolded you for what you said.”

“Rin kicked my ass,” Len scratched the back of his head. “But I came here to apologize. Can you pass my message on to him?”

Gakupo pursed his lips, not exactly convinced of the blonde’s words, but nodded regardless. If Kaito chose to forgive him, then that was his decision. Len finally smiled and had almost stepped away before speaking again. “Oh, and tell him I’ll see him at the meeting today.”

“Will do.”

Once the blonde was down the hall, Gakupo closed the door and turned on his heel. He took three steps in the kitchen to see Kaito standing over the stove preparing to make tea. He had fitted himself into one of Gakupo’s rarely worn hoodies and was humming a soft tune. Gakupo had stepped behind him and pulled him into a hug. Once Kaito saw the familiar purple nails around him, he relaxed and turned his head. “Thanks for last night. I can’t say how much I needed it.”

“Anything to make sure you’re happy.” Kaito lightly flushed with a smile and pecked his cheek. Gakupo nuzzled his shoulder in silence, keeping Len’s message fresh in his mind. But he decided to be selfish, even if it was just for a moment. Kaito tilted his head to rest against Gakupo’s temple, satisfied that last night’s tension had finally been washed away.


End file.
